


Money Shot

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Shot

The water felt almost cold after the blazing sun on deck. Nick's body sliced the surface like a knife, going deeper than he needed, because he could and it was fun. When he came up, Murray was posed on the fantail, letting Cody adjust his stance.

"Just keep your arms up, back straight and head down. Bend your knees, like that, and push off. That's it, just push."

He almost got it right. His head was down, his back straight, but he couldn't keep his feet together. The splash alone would have shattered his Olympic dreams. He came up close to Nick, grinning cheerfully, and pushed his hair back off his forehead. Nick slipped an arm around his waist, keeping him afloat, and they watched Cody prepare to dive.

This was the money shot. Cody had the body, the poise, the tight shorts, and he knew it. He stood there a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the sun on his golden skin and knowing his friends were, too. Then he dived, arcing high and sure, his back straight, feet together, breaking the surface without a splash.

"I wish I had a camera."

"I'm going to see that every time I close my eyes anyway," Nick said, not joking.

Cody popped up under Murray's arm, lending him support, then reached for Nick. The three of them held each other, kissing and teasing, cool in the water, the sun warm on their heads. Murray still couldn't dive for beans, but maybe that hadn't been the point, after all.


End file.
